Perfection Does Exist
by RenesmeCullen
Summary: Edward is the same Edward but Bella swan is the tan, sporty, self confident girl from pheonix arizona that moves to forks. Twilight with a different type of bella, how does she change the car accident and port angles scenes? read t find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

"_Here we go again" _I thought, another day at forks dreary high school. Surrounded by the flutter of adolescent minds, exited by the slightest thing. I sighed as my family and I pulled into the parking lot, I could already hear the human minds, their thoughts going haywire at the latest news. Isabella Swan, daughter of the police chief Charlie Swan comes home at last.

The boys seemed to be absolutely certain that they would win her over, she was moving from the "Valley of the sun" Phoenix Arizona. And if the rumors about her were true she is supposed to be something to look at.

Today was her first day in school; I scanned the parking lot checking for a new car as I pulled my Volvo into an open spot. Apparently she hadn't arrived yet so my family and I strode towards our first classes. The new girl wasn't in any of my morning classes, not that I cared. I was just curious to see if the rumors were true, what I could tell from the boy's minds was that she was "The hottest thing ever".

We were sitting in the lunch room when I first laid eyes on her. She walked into the room, shoulders back, chin high, looking every bit of self confident. I watched as she walked next to a girl I knew as Angela, they bought their food and went to sit at a table across the cafeteria. When she sat her tray down she stopped before sitting to remove her jacket.

I was surprised at what I saw, she was every bit of tan that a normal girl from phoenix would be. But that's not what was surprising; I had expected her to be skinny and girly. But under the jacket she was wearing a simple tight fitting; V-neck T-shirt and a pair of low cut flare jeans, despite the freezing temperature outside. The part that drew my eyes was her well muscled arms. For a girl her fore arms stood out, and with my eyesight I could see her biceps, thighs, and calves that stood out through her clothes.

She was the most beautiful human that I had ever laid eyes on, prettier then some vampires too. And she fascinated me; because hard as I tried to hear her thoughts…I got nothing. In all of my years as a vampire I had never met anyone that I couldn't hear.

When lunch was over my family parted ways after dumping our un-eaten food into the trash. I headed to biology and slid into my assigned seat when I got there. Class was about to start when the door opened and she walked in. She confidently strode up to Mr. Banner and handed him her slip. "I'm sorry I'm late, someone tried to hold me up." She said smiling. The door opened again while Mr. Banner was signing and Mike Newton walked in…holding his nose. I quickly picked from his thoughts what had happened; Mike, being the jerk he is, tried to ask Bella out. When Bella refused he tried to kiss her to convince her that she wanted him too. So she punched him…hard. He took his seat and she walked toward me, I didn't know why until I realized that the seat next to me was the only empty one in the class room.

When she sat down it hit me, that smell, I almost lost it right then and there. It was like freesia and strawberries. Carlisle had told me about this once and I immediately realized that I had just met my singer. He blood called to me more then any I had ever smelled before. I didn't realize that I was glaring at her until she turned to look at me.

She raised her eyebrows and looked right back. "Do you have a problem with me?" She asked. "Because I don't ever remember meeting you before but you look like I stabbed you with a pencil." I was shocked. Most humans shy away from us when we're friendly, but I had never before met a human that confronted a vampire's glare. "No, sorry". I replied and looked back at the teacher.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked as well. When Biology was finally over I was out of the door before anyone was even out of their seats. I could tell already that this was a problem. Because as much as I couldn't be near her…I didn't want to be away from her. And I didn't know why.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I've had this idea stuck in my head for weeks now! So hate to say that I'm not sure how soon my update will be but if I get some reviews it might go faster! BTW! OMG!OMG!OMG! BREAKING DAWN WAS AWESOME! It was incredible! I finished it yesterday and I'm probably going to start reading it again tonight! And as you should know I don't own any of these characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Upon looking outside the next morning I noticed that the ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. But the snow was covering a thick layer of ice, it was no problem for my Volvo but I knew that many of the other inhabitants of this town were going to be struggling that morning. My mind drifted to Bella again, I had been thinking of her all night and I had a sense of worry for her. I didn't know why but thinking of her hurt, I gave a shudder at the thought.

Before long my family and I were all packed into my Volvo and headed to school. I pulled into an empty space and smiled when I heard the engine of Bella's truck. She pulled into a spot four spaces from me and I couldn't help but watch her climb out of her truck as climbed out of mine. I leaned against the back of my car as I watched her bend down and look at her tires, a smile on her perfect lips. I could see from the snow chains crisscrossed on her tires from here.

I had just begun to walk towards the school when I heard it, that horrible screeching of locked tires on ice. I spun around to see several things at once. One, there was a van sliding sideways, two, It was sliding towards Bella, three, Bella was about to get crushed. Bella's expression was terrified, she looked at the van headed her way and then spun quickly around, she placed her hands on the bed of her truck and vaulted, she missed being crushed by inches by landing in the bed of her truck. Her truck jolted as the van slammed into it and she was thrown out of the bed, landing on the gravel and Ice with a sickening crunch.

I watched as she pushed herself up with shaking arms and staggered to her feet, as she looked wildly around and started hyperventilating, and I couldn't just stand there. I rushed over to her and put my arms on her shaking forearms. I could see the scratches on her hands but all thoughts of thirst were pushed to the back of my mind. There was commotion everywhere as people quickly assessed that Bella was ok and instead turned their attention to the boy in the van.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked, she just stared at me trembling. "Bella are you hurt?" I yelled, it seemed to snap her out of her trance. "N-no" she stuttered and the tears started coming down her cheeks "I was almost killed" She whispered. I could see she was vulnerable, beneath all of her self confidence she was scared, no _terrified_.

I didn't understand the feeling that I had for this girl, this small, human girl, but I knew that her being upset made me upset. I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her and she clung to my shirt. Before long her shaking started to slow and she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She said. "It's ok, I'm just glad you're safe." I replied. "Why? I thought you didn't like me." She said. I hesitated "I don't know…I'm confused, you being upset makes me upset…when you sat down next to me yesterday…I was…shocked, there's something about you, your so different from all the other girls that I know and…I'm sorry for the way a acted yesterday. It's just that I realized that there is no way that I don't like you because of the way I felt like I was going to die when that van was coming towards you!" We stared at each other for a long moment before she smiled. "You know there's something different about you too, other then the obvious, I mean you and all of your family are physically different…but you in particular…your just…you make me feel better." She smiled at the end. Knowing I made her feel better gave me a sense of satisfaction. "Ahem" I heard a voice behind us. Only then did I realize that I was still holding her so I released my hold and she let go of my shirt sheepishly but didn't step away. "Yes?" I asked while turning around. There was a paramedic standing there. "I was told that this young lady was involved in the accident…" Realization struck me. "Crap! Bella we need to get you checked out! That landing did not look comfortable!" She smiled. "It doesn't hurt that bad Edward; I'll probably just have some bruises." The paramedic looked skeptic. "What if I take you to see my father, he's at home today and he's a doctor, that way you don't need to take an awkward trip to the hospital." She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, that would be great." I smiled back to her and I could hear her heart flutter, it made my grin spread. I turned to the paramedic, "I've got it covered, you can go tend to the boy." I said and placed my hand lightly on Bella's back, leading her to my car where I opened the passenger door for her. She giggled lightly when I helped her in. "What's so funny?" I asked as I climbed in the driver's seat. "I always said chivalry isn't dead." She replied grinning at me. Her smile was contagious and I felt my grin spreading as I pulled out. "I'm very old fashioned." I said making a point by pressing the play button on my stereo. The relaxing notes of Claire de Lune drifted through the speakers. "You know Debussy!" She exclaimed but winced slightly causing me to speed up. I hated the thought of her in pain.

I smiled, "I love the classics" I replied. We rode in silence for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I let out a sigh of relief when my home came into view, I couldn't help but notice Bella's clenching jaw every time we hit a bump in the road. I pulled into the driveway and was out of the car opening Bella's door for her in a flash. I put my hand on her arm and helped her out before leading her into the house.

"Carlisle" I yelled for show, He appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later. "What's wrong Edward? Why are you home and who's with you?" He asked, though I'm sure that he could tell what was wrong by the smell of Bella's blood.

"There was an accident at school, Bella here almost got hit by a car but fell pretty hard when she dodged…pretty incredible actually, she saw the van coming and vaulted into the back of her truck, got thrown to the pavement, and got to her feet." I said and noticed Carlisle's raised eyebrows. "Come on into the living room and I'll take a look." He said. Bella and I followed him in and I helped her sit on the couch and remove her jacket. I had to stop breathing when I saw the scratches all over her hands and arms from catching herself. I could tell that Carlisle was impressed with her physical condition by his thoughts but I noticed his concerned look when he examined her hands. He left the room and returned momentarily with his kit and bandaged her hands.

"It looks like these scratches will heal pretty soon but I need to check your ribs." He said. Bella agreed and removed her shirt revealing her sports bra; I stood to leave but was stopped when she spoke. "Your fine Edward, I go jogging in a sports bra and spandex all the time." The corners of my lips lifted in a small smile it left my face when I noticed the purple bruises forming. Carlisle had noticed too and he had her lay back so he could check for broken ribs. "Ouch," Carlisle murmured when he assessed the damage causing Bella to smile slightly. "Yeah, it's not very comfortable." She replied stiffly. "It looks like you have one fractured rib and you have some serious bruising. Take it easy for a while; I can write you a prescription for some pain killers." He said after a few minutes. "You should probably get her home Edward; she's not as comfortable as she appears to be." He said while he helped her put her T-shirt back on. I clenched my jaw in response, I could tell that any other teenage girl would be crying and dramatizing, but this girl was acting like she wasn't in pain at all. We said our thanks to Carlisle and headed back to my car. The drive home was nice, I went slower then usual partly because I wanted the ride to be smoother, and partly because I wanted to spend more time with this girl. She have me her address so I easily found her house. When we arrived I immediately got out to help her out of the car again and gave her a gentle hug when she climbed out. "I hope you feel better." I said. "Thanks" She replied with a gentle smile. She was about to turn to leave when inspiration struck me. "Bella…can I give you a ride tomorrow? I'm sure your truck had to be towed and…." "I'd love it." She cut me off grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called as she walked to the door. I waved before getting in the car and driving off. That was the first night I watched her sleep.

**You know if you don't realize by now that Stephanie Meyer owns these characters and not me then your hopeless…just joking…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, why can't I get him out of my head? I asked myself. I had never fallen for a guy before, never had a crush, heck I had turned down dozens of boys claiming that we were "meant for each other" I grimaced at the thought. But strangely, I wasn't bothered by the thought of me with Edward…I actually liked the thought.

I groaned slightly as I sank down onto my bed, I could feel my rib throbbing slightly. I settled into my pillows to think, it was easy to think in my room; surrounded by all of my favorite things. There were pictures of me playing soccer all over my door, and my horse; I teared up at that thought. I owned an appaloosa gelding back home, but seeing as there were no stables in Forks I had to leave him at home. Luckily I found a little girl to lease him too so while I lived here she would be sending me monthly payments and she took care him; in return she was able to ride him when ever she wanted. I picked up the portrait of him that was on my end table and traced the outline of his head as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I flipped through a few photos of my dog Jackson too, I wanted to bring him with me when I moved in with Charlie but Renee insisted that she kept him as a guard dog.

It made sense…Jackson was a ninety-five lab mix…but I missed him. Especially right now, I could just picture him curled up on my bed with me, comforting me like he used too. I felt so alone…I wanted Edward. I barely knew the man…strange, he's seventeen but he's more of a man than any boy I've ever met. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard Charlie get home.

"Dad!" I called; I heard his footsteps on the stairs momentarily. He walked through my door with a concerned look on his face. "Bella why are you home early? And where's your truck?" I smiled in response. "For one thanks for the snow chains on my tires, I wish all the parents in forks had been so nice, when I got to school this morning I almost got squished by a van!" I said with fake cheerfulness. "Then when I got out of the way I got thrown to the ground and fractured a rub! Great huh!" I laughed when I saw my dad's expression.

"Oh God! Are you ok? What a stupid question of coarse you're not!" "Dad! Calm down! I'm fine! It doesn't hurt that bad!" I yelled at him. "Then…why are you crying?" He asked. "Oh…" I hesitated. "I miss my babies." I replied. He gave me a knowing smile, he had tried to convince Renee to let Jackson come with me but she had legal custody of him and she refused.

"I'm sorry hun…she's just so unreasonable, she told me that the only way she would let you have him was if we bought him from her so she could get another dog…" I nodded my head. "I know dad, I'm saving up the money from Spike's lease…but with my car insurance, cell phone, and all my other bills to pay its taking me a while." I replied. "I wan to get some sleep, do you mind ordering out tonight?" I asked.

"Of coarse not Bells! Get some sleep; I'll talk to you tomorrow." I pulled myself up and changed into my pajamas before climbing into bed. Once again my thought were full of Edward, he was so fascinating! As I was drifting off to sleep I almost felt like he was here with me. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. This was kind of filler because if you haven't guessed yet Bella's "Babies" will come into the story later on! Next chapter should be out by tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Perfection Does Exist

Perfection Does Exist

Chapter 4

As soon as I parked my car in the garage I took off at a run towards Bella's house. When I arrived I quickly climbed up the tree in the front of the house and found that I had a great view into her room, she was laying on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. With my sight I could see the pictures she had scattered all over her room, she had a horse, and a dog, I was confused as to why she left them home until her father pulled up and he went into her room.

I felt surges of anger and I heard their conversation. Bella had moved to a town that she hated, left her horse, and her dog behind, and she did it all for her mother! I had to fix this; as soon as Charlie left and Bella drifted off to sleep I crept through her window and picked up her cell phone from the end table. Quickly sifting through her contacts I copied her mother's number into my phone and jumped out the window as I dialed.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line spoke. "Mrs. Dwyer, My name is Edward Cullen; I go to school with your daughter Bella. Well she told me about her dog back home and that she was saving up to buy him from you. Well I'm sure that Mr. Swan has already called you to tell you about Bella's accident this morning and I think that she would feel a lot better with the dog here so I was wondering if I could buy him from you." I said.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before "Oh how wonderful! Jackson has been missing her like crazy! I've barely been able to get him to leave her room! How can we get him to her?" I felt a smile break out on my face as we discussed the details, I was going to drive up and pick up the dog in the morning.

When I finally hung up the phone I scaled the wall into Bella's room again and settled into the rocking chair in the corner. I observed the room as I listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. She had pictures of her "babies" everywhere, she had books scattered all over her desk, and a set of weights in the corner. I was all but lost in my thought when I heard her; at first I thought that she had woken up but I laughed as I realized that she was talking in her sleep. She said many things, mostly Jackson, Spike, and Babies, but then she uttered the word that drew me to her. My name.

It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. I slid off of the chair and crawled until my face was even with hers and she said my name again. I stayed like that all night, I didn't move a muscle until she started to stir so I took that as my cue to leave.

I made it to my house in record time and with a quick murmur of explanation to my family I changed my clothes and then set off.

Traveling at my speeds I made it to Phoenix by mid day so I called Mrs. Dwyer and got directions to her house. When I pulled up she was standing on the front lawn with the dog. I immediately saw why he could be a guard dog, he had a well muscled chest, sturdy body, and most of all a wide jaw with a boxy nose. He looked absolutely cute and menacing at the same time. (BTW that's describing my dog exactly! )

I climbed out of the car and approached the pair, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I heard Jackson's thoughts. _Strange creature, smells of my human but does not smell human it's self._

"Hello! You must be Edward! I can't thank you enough for this!" Mrs. Dwyer said. "It's my pleasure, anything to please Bella." I responded and handed her the check. I took the leash from her and crouched down in front of Jackson. _This creature is weird, am I supposed to follow him? _I smiled. "Let's go see your human." I said. _HUMAN!!_

I laughed and led him to the car and let him in the passenger seat. As I climbed in to the drivers' seat I noticed him turn to look at me. _What is he?!_ "You're right, I'm not human like Bella, but I swear I won't hurt you or her." I said slowly, hoping he would understand.

_Not human….BELLA!! not hurt…why is he talking to me like that, Bella is the only one that does that… _"It's because I can hear you." I replied, I felt silly talking to a dog, but hearing thoughts was pretty useful at times.

_Hear me!? _"Yes I can hear you, like I said I'm not human." I replied. Jackson turned in his seat again and faced out the front of the car, he glanced at the window a few times and then he turned his head to me again. _Can you uh…open the window a bit? _He asked.

I laughed and did as he asked, and I smiled as he stuck his head out the window and let his huge ears fly in the wind. It was almost dark by the time I returned to Bella's house that night but I walked Jackson to the door anyway. When Charlie answered the door I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Mr. Swan, My name is Edward Cullen. I go to school with Bella, I was the one that helped her yesterday morning, well I thought that this dog would make her feel better so I made arrangements with Mrs. Dwyer to pick him up. Is Bella awake?" I asked. The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

"Yeah, you can take him on up… Edward I don't know how to thank you enough! And please call me Charlie." I smiled. "No thanks needed." I replied and let Charlie lead me to Bella's room. I waited in the hall while he went in. "Bella, there's someone here that I think you want to see." He said and she asked who. I took that as my cue so I leaned down, whispered "Go get your Human." Into Jackson's ear, and let him off the leash.

He bounded around the corner in a flash and I ran after him to see the look on Bella's face. "JACKSON!" She screamed. _BELLA!_ Jackson yelled in his mind. He leaped onto her bed in one big bound and was just about to pounce on her when he stopped in his tracks.

_Bella's hurt_. He thought. So instead he gently laid on her thighs and rested his giant head on her abdomen. I could see the tears welling up in Bella's eyes as she ran her hands all over him. "How?" She started to ask but stopped when she saw me with the leash still in my hand. "How did you do this? How did you even know about him?" She asked. I panicked for half a second before answering.

"You told me about him yesterday, you just must not remember because of the accident, and I kind of got your moms number off of your phone." I lied, hoping it would stick. She looked suspicious but she seemed to happy to be with Jackson to actually care.

"Either way I can't thank you enough Edward! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I smiled. "I guess I should head home." I said. "Ok, I'll see you at school on tomorrow!" She said.

As I drove away my thoughts were muddled, I was so confused. I barely knew this girl and I was doing crazy things like driving out of state and buying her dog for her!

When I returned back to my house Alice was sitting on the front porch waiting for me and as soon as I cut the engine she was at my door. "We need to talk." She said with a smile on her face. I sighed and climbed out of the car then began walking with her.

"Her dog Edward? You do realize how crazy that was. You're just really lucky that she fell for the you told me yesterday act." Trust Alice to know everything all the time, crazy future seeing pixie.

"I know." I sighed. "But there's something about her! Her scent is like nothing I've ever experienced before; it takes all of my control not to attack her! But I'm so drawn to her, its making me want to do anything for her! Like driving to phoenix to get her dog for her. I'm lucky that her mothers' front lawn was shady! It didn't' even occur to me that phoenix Arizona is always sunny!"

By the time I was done with my speech Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "Edward I do believe you're in love." She stated and then giggled. That thought stopped my in my tracks. "I think you're right." I whispered. "But this is so wrong! She's human; I can't be around her like this, and just being around her puts her in danger!"

"It will work out, Believe me, I know." She said and wrapped her arms around me. "You know you really are great to have around…even if you are an annoying little pixie sometimes." I said which caused her to pull back. "I am not little! I am proportional!" She screamed at me which caused me to start laughing and take off running.

"I'll get you stupid shiny Volvo owner!" She screeched while running after me.

**My wire's here!! It feels so absolutely fabulous to be on again! So anyway I liked the Jackson thing, Jackson actually is my dog and that's his description. He's is really smart so I figure that he must have thought process 0.o lol And the proportional thing is what I always yell at my sister when we're teasing each other about our differences lol Oh and sorry about the shortness, I'm just getting back to this so I'm kinda rusty lol I'll try to make the chapters longer and I'm not sure how soon I can update, I have riding and I'm working extra hard on school this year cause I have to take the entrence exam to the community college next year / so yeah im super busy **


End file.
